Adrift
by merelx3
Summary: It feels like I’m drowning. Like I’m living under a constant cover of water. And I can’t get up. My heart is beating, but it feels like someone took it from me and stabbed it with a knife. I hear what people say, but I don’t really pay attention.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic in English. I'm from Holland so my grammar can be pretty bad. I really don't mind if people tell me about it. It only helps me so please say!  
The title is from a song called Adrift by Ilse de Lange. I don't own any of it, neather do I own any of the characters.**

* * *

Preface.

It feels like I'm drowning. Like I'm living under a constant cover of water. And I can't get up. My heart is beating, but it feels like someone took it from me and stabbed it with a knife. I hear what people say, but I don't really pay attention. It's not coming trough the water. I want to go up for air. But I can't seem to move. Not even the sun comes trough. I wish someone would come to kill me. But nobody can see me. My sight is clouded. And it seems like water filled my ears. It feels like water filled my whole body.

On the other hand, it feels good. I feel so free, drowning. Flouting in the water. Like I'm weightless. I don't even need the air. I could stay down here for ever. And nobody would really care. Nobody would really try to reach me. Afraid to get sucked in the water. Just like me.

To bad this is all just a dream. In reality I see the things to sharp. And every sound I hear is so loud. I'm not even in the water. I don't feel weightless. It feels like something is holding me down. Like I have a huge weight on my shoulders. The only true thing is, that I need someone to rescue me.

From myself. Before I'm really drowning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Brown hair dancing in the wind.

EPOV.

Her long brown hair dancing in the wind. It was a cold September day but she stood there in a short sleeved shirt and shorts. She was the most best thing I've ever seen. Her toes were hit by the water every time a wave hit the shore. She looked peaceful. She was the only one except for me on the beach. And she didn't seem to notice me. She never did. Her name is Bella and I have almost every class with her. She was a loner. She always seems to be in her own little world. I've never heard her speak. Teachers never asked her things, because they know she doesn't answer.

I to was a loner, but I had a few friends. I spoke and I didn't live in my own little world. I always watched her. Imagining what she would think about. She came to live here two years ago. She lived in Phoenix with her mom but now she lives with her dad. I always wondered why she did that. Everybody preferred the sun. And her it rained almost everyday. Today was an exception.

I wanted tot tall to her. This was the best option I'll ever get. I walk towards her. Her eyes are still closed.

"Hi" I say soft when I'm standing next to her.

Her eyes open and my eyes meet with her beautiful brown ones. A little smile plays on her lips. But she says nothing.

"It's a nice day" I'm saying to no one in particular.

She nods, she plays with the sand under her feet.

"Do you come her often?"

She nods again. Damn I should've know that she never talks.

I let out a sigh and sit down in the sand next to her. She looks at me, her eyes are standing like she is surprised I'm sitting down so close next to her. I was too, I always was the shy guy and now I'm sitting next to the girl I like.

We sat there the whole afternoon. Sometimes I said something and she would nod or shake her head. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. I've never felt so at ease with someone. But it was getting darker and my mom probably wandered were I was.

"I'm going now, do you want a ride home?" I asked while I patted the sand of the back of my pants.

She shook her head.

"Okay I had a really nice time"

She nodded her head with a smile. I felt my whole body turn warm.

"See you tomorrow" I waved at her and turned to walk to my car. When my feet hit the street I looked back. She still sat there. With her hair dancing in the wind.


End file.
